The Gay Musketeers!
by Hannurdock
Summary: SLASH - Athos / D'Artagnan Pairing. Do not read unless you like same sex stories.
1. Default Chapter

****  
  
CHAPTER ONE: Reunion  
  
****  
  
  
Athos watched the young man sleep through a slight crack in the door. D'Artagnan, a man he had not seen in years, lay wounded and sleeping.  
  
An event which Athos never truly believed would ever happen. D'Artagnan, hurt? Why the idea he would once have scoffed at now scorched his soul.  
  
He moved slightly into the bedroom and knelt by the young man's side. D'Artagnan had been expertly bandaged by Grimaud, his dressing revealing a slight pinkish patch as if the wound had leaked through. The blood had stopped now, Athos quickly checked, and the dressing was light and secure.  
  
D'Artagnan murmered as Athos' slender hand withdrew from correcting the position of the bandage. His eyes half opened, his gaze fell immediately upon the elder musketeer.  
  
"Athos? But how ....?"  
  
Athos noted the weakness of D'Artagnan's voice and hushed himself almost automatically to match D'Artagnan's lesser volume. "You fell outside my estate, D'Artagnan. You have been badly hurt. Do you remember anything of what happened?"  
  
D'Artagnan struggled to get up, only to have Athos gently push him down. "Ah, a lovers argument I fear. My partner and I were travelling from Paris to Gascony and we had a slight tiff regarding some small issue. One thing led to another, and then we were crossing swords. I beat him to the ground and he looked up at me in horror. I could not bring myself to bring my sword down upon him. In an instant, he had struck me full in the shoulder and that was the last instant I remember until now".  
  
Athos sighed and nodded. "You have taken a man to your bed, D'Artagnan?"  
  
D'Artagnan looked ashamed as he replied, a reddish hint infecting his cheeks "After my experiences with women, I think I will stick with what I know best. I thought I had found my ideal partner, obviously not".  
  
Athos busied himself with D'Artagnan's bandage. "Nothing to be ashamed of, D'Artagnan. I understand completely".  
  
D'Artagnan looked at Athos coldly.   
  
"Its true" Athos said softly "I myself have found greater comfort and love with a man in my bed instead of a woman. I understand completely"  
  
D'Artagnan looked faintly surprised, then he smiled. "We have something in common, dear Athos"  
  
Athos smiled and blushed a little.   
  
"What a lucky incident it was for me to find you once more" D'Artagnan sighed. He coughed a little and Athos helped him to sit up and drink some cold water.  
  
"Rest easy" Athos said softly. "I will stay by your side".  
  
D'Artnagnan smiled affectionately at Athos.  
  
Athos blushed and turned away.  
  
  
****  
  
D'Artagnan awoke with a start.  
  
Grimaud sat by his side and smiled.   
  
"Your master" D'Artagnan breathed "Where is he?"  
  
Grimaud lay a reassuring hand on D'Artagnan's shoulder. Then he rose and left the room.  
  
"Egads!" D'Artagnan swore as he sought to sit up "That man's silence infuriates me!" Leaving the comfort of his bed, D'Artagnan walked shakily to the window. His eyes widened in surprise as he saw his former lover and Athos engaged in a heated argument.  
  
Dressing clumsily, D'Artagnan stumbled to the door and immediately sought to intervene.  
  
"D'Artagnan! What are you doing out of bed?" Athos said, catching the younger man quickly in his strong arms.   
  
"D'Artagnan, please listen to me!" Louis cried "I am sorry for injuring you yesterday. I am in love with you. Please forgive me"  
  
"You showed little honour in our duel" D'Artagnan rasped. "You took advantage of my honour".  
  
"I am sorry! What more can I do to redeem myself?" Louis asked.  
  
"D'Artagnan is in no state for you to be questioning him thus" Athos observed, watching as D'Artagnan began to pale.  
  
"Who are you to intervene between us? We are partners in more than battle. We are partners in life!"  
  
"No, you betrayed him with the thrust of your rapier in his shoulder" Athos said angrily, moving between D'Artagnan and Louis "If your partner were female, this would be considered attempted murder. You have no love for this man".  
  
"D'Artagnan, please ...?" Louis begged.  
  
D'Artagnan's resolve was weakening. He felt light-headed and nodded gratefully toward Grimaud as he leapt to steady D'Artagnan. "Please go. Athos is right. I feel no more love towards you. You have betrayed my trust and honour".  
  
"I will not leave!" Louis said firmly. "I am the only lover you will ever have, who will ever love you with a whole and pure heart".  
  
D'Artagnan paled ever more. Was Louis right? Would Louis be the only man D'Artagnan would ever be able to give his heart to fully, and the feeling be returned?  
  
Athos turned to Louis, his expression steely "You have betrayed D'Artagnan's trust and honour, and I challenge you to a duel".  
  
D'Artagnan looked helplessly towards Athos "He is right, Athos. Please do not do this".  
  
Athos knelt beside D'Artagnan and took his hand into his own. "I ask for this duel, not as a friend, but as your companion. I am in love with you D'Artagnan. I have always loved you, and I wish to settle this matter by the sword to redeem your honour".  
  
D'Artagnan sighed and nodded as Athos kissed his friend's hand and stood up to face Louis "Do you agree, sir?"  
  
Louis nodded, his eyes wide with rage. "Yes, tomorrow. Ten in the morn and outside your estate. In the field opposite your home".  
  
Athos nodded, gravely, as Louis turned to leave.  
  
"Dear Lord, Athos. Be careful" D'Artagnan said as Athos helped him back into the house.  
  
"I am not blinded by love" Athos said softly "I will kill him in your name".  
  
  
*****  
  
  
It was still dark outside.  
  
D'Artagnan lay uncomfortably, unable to sleep. It was early morning, and he was very tired from the wound that still hurt him and from worry over the duel that would happen that morning.  
  
"Are you asleep?" Athos said softly, his profile moving closer to D'Artagnan from the half open door.  
  
"No" D'Artagnan sighed. "I am worried about today".  
  
"Fear not" Athos advised "Nothing bad will come of this".  
  
D'Artagnan sighed "It already has. I do not want you to risk your life over my private affairs".  
  
"Ah, but your private affairs do now concern me" Athis said simply.  
  
"How do you mean?" D'Artagnan asked.  
  
Athos smiled "I love you, D'Artagnan".  
  
D'Artagnan started, his eyes widening.  
  
"I love you as deeply as a man can love another. Past all conscious decision and rational thought. I feel as a lover would feel for their beloved".  
  
D'Artagnan smiled and relaxed.   
  
"I do not cross swords for you, my friend" Athos explained "I cross swords for us both".  
  
D'Artagnan nodded. He finally understood. He loved this man, more than Louis or any man he had ever loved in his life. He loved Athos completely, with a respect born of admiration and unconditional love.  
  
"You cannot sleep" Athos said softly, leaning a little closer to D'Artagnan.   
  
"No" D'Artagnan confessed. "I fear I will not sleep at all tonight".  
  
Athos smiled softly. "May I help you to rest?"  
  
D'Artagnan smiled "Of course, dearest friend. Need you ask?"  
  
"Yes" Athos said "I do need to ask. What I have in mind is of an intimate nature".  
  
D'Artagnan felt his breath catch. As brave as the Musketeer was, he felt nervous. "Anything you wish, Athos".  
  
Athos smiled tenderly and leaned close to D'Artagnan. He observed the younger man breathing sharply, and a shadow passed over D'Artagnan's face. Lust.  
  
"Close your eyes" Athos instructed.  
  
As D'Artagnan obeyed, Athos felt beneath the covers for D'Artagnan's stiff penis, now wet with pre-cum. He started to pump the organ slowly, whilst his mouth sought D'Artagnan's lips. D'Artagnan moaned as Athos moved more quickly and yelped a little as his organ spurted warm semen onto Athos' skilled hand. D'Artagnan opened his eyes and smiled at his friend.  
  
Athos smiled back and moved on top of D'Artagnan. D'Artagnan watched Athos trustingly, as Athos lifted both of the younger man's legs onto his shoulder and manoevered his stiff organ to D'Artagnan's tight hole. He pushed himself into D'Artagnan's ass, feeling the young man squirm beneath him in pleasure.  
  
D'Artagnan gasped at the intrusion. He pulled Athos down to him, to seek out the warm, moist mouth of his friend and lover. He felt Athos move deeper and moaned with pleasure, bucking against Athos in an attempt to make the connection deeper. Athos groaned and shuddered as he started a gentle rythmn, staying clear of D'Artagnan's wound on his shoulder. His control superb, he ensured D'Artagnan felt the pleasure of his organ deeply, his whole body shuddering, his breath catching as his organ began to throb and spill its seed into D'Artagnan.  
  
Athos collapsed upon D'Artagnan. His body was covered with a sheen of sweat.  
  
D'Artagnan sighed and moaned with disappointment as Athos rolled off him gently.  
  
They lay, side by side, simply watching each other until the morning's first light.  
  
  
TBC. 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO: The Duel 

Notes: LOL! No, it isn't King Louis. Just a Louis.

* * *

Light had spilled into the newlycouple's bedroom for three hours when Athos stirred. Draped across D'Artagnan's sleeping form, he immediately checked the bandage. The wound was already healing and didn't seem to show any infection. 

Dressing rapidly, Athos left the room and called to Grimaud. Grimaud came immediately, his arms laden with the old Musketeer outfit that Athos had once worn many years ago.

"You know me well, my old friend." Athos smiled, taking the treasured tunic from Grimaud's arms and lifting it over his head. He was an imposing figure, filled with solemn determination.

Grimaud passed Athos his prized rapier, and Athos examined the blade carefully. It was still razor sharp, perfect for the morning's duel. Grimaud had been up the entire evening, polishing the blade for his master.

"A good fight is hard to find these days" Athos smiled. "I fight now for the hand of the man I love. Would that every duel relinquish such a magnificent prize."

Grimaud nodded loyally, and followed Athos out of the house. They mounted the horses and left the estate, dismounting once they arrived at the field Louis had chosen.

"We are early, my good man." Athos announced. "There is still an hour's half to pass."

Grimaud smiled grimly, and prepared himself to act as Athos' second.

* * *

D'Artagnan awoke from a deeep sleep. His eyes were heavy and his wound ached badly. He looked about the room, and Athos was not there. He tried to rise, but his limbs were unresponsive. 

Sighing, he lay back on the bed and relaxed. There was nothing more he could do but wait until Athos and Grimaud returned from the duel.

* * *

Louis arrived in a brisk and formal manner, unsheathing his rapier and handing his cloak to his second. 

"You are late, sir." Athos said softly. "It is unbecoming for a man to be late for his destiny."

"The outcome will be swift" Louis said, equally in a soft voice. "Then I will take my prize."

"D'Artagnan will never be yours" Athos vowed. "His heart belongs to me."

"Then," Louis said in a broken voice, "Let fate decide for us what is to be."

Athos and Louis faced each other, swords drawn.

Louis lunged at Athos, his sword clashing with Athos' blade. Athos countered, moving backwards and spun to one side, his sword catching Louis' shoulder. The same wound Louis had inflicted upon D'Artagnan now bled upon Louis' shoulder.

Louis gasped and moved back. He held his shoulder as Athos advanced. Swinging with the sword again, the blade sliced through the air where Athos had once stood. Athos moved quickly, his sword catching his opponent in the leg.

Louis fell heavily to the ground.

Athos stood over his defeated opponent. "Give me your word to leave D'Artagnan alone, and I will allow you to live."

Louis was crazed with passion and rage. "Never!"

Athos raised his sword reluctantly to deliver the final blow.

* * *

TBC 


End file.
